The beginning
by thChaos
Summary: Ever wonder what started the virus infection in the .sign video games [infection, mutation ect] Well I don and here my take on it. Oh it jumps and moves quck. But its good and R&R please!


Disclaimer: I don't own .//sign what so ever so you get the picture. 5thChaos:Ok you know the game .hack infection ect. Well heres a fic that focus's on when the infection started and who started it. And why. ~*~  
  
"I know you kids don't want to live here but that's how things are." Said a young Woman to her two children after they moved. "But our friends are back in the country!" said the Girl and stamped her foot her brown hair was pulled into a bun and her green eyes were watered. "Clam down Miaru we can't afford to live so far from mom's job. Besides you'll make new friends." Said the boy who was two years older then her and had black hair that was tosled and his dark blue eyes were sharp like a hawks. "But Yohsiku.." She wined and her brother smiled and poked her in the side and she squeaked when he did. "No fair!" she shouted then was laughing as he tickled her in the side again. Their mom smiled her green eyes sparkling and her grey brown hair was pulled into a loose bun at the base of her neck. They went in side and the two kids ran and chose their rooms. The brother's was right infornt of the stairs and the sisters a room down next to their mom's office room and the mom had the room further down the hall.  
  
"Have a good day at school." Shouted their mom as they ran out the door. "I hate the first day of school." Said the girl and walked pasted her brother who had stopped. "Hey we're going to be late!" she shouted they only lived a block and a half from the school and they were in sight of it when he had stopped. The first bell tolled and she sighed and ran to the school as her brother slipped into the shop.  
  
"We have one new student to day her name is Miaru Sakura make her feel at home." Said her teacher and she went and sat down. And she took out her note book and began to write down the grammar lesson.  
  
"This is Yohsiku Sakura from a small prefecture and he will join your class as of now so don't be to hard on him." Said the Math teacher and the class sighed, the girls whispered happily and Yohsiku took his seat. And stared at the white board. "Since you're so interested," said the teacher a few minutes later waking up Yohsiku who had fallen asleep" then can you answer the question." "I could." he said and the class fell quite and everyone stared no one in their right mind talked back to this certain math teacher. "Well then go ahead." "You said if I could and I just said yes if you wanted me to do the problem then you should have said so." He said rising from his seat and walking over to the board. He took the chalk and scribbled some numbers on it and walked back the teacher scowled and thinking he got it wrong began to explain exactly what was on the board already. "Um..Sir?" asked a girl raising her hand. "Yes?" "The right answers on the board." She said and pointed to Yohsiku's work, the teacher turned bright red and dismissed the class as the bell rang.  
  
"Hey Miaru what's wrong you awfully happy." Said Yohsiku his sister had asked if she could eat with him. "Nothing it's just that this school isn't so bad they have a drama club that meets on Friday during lunch and after school." She said and he knew that meant she was going to be home late on Fridays. "Go ahead and do it." He said ever since their dad had died their mom and Miaru had been running requests by him like he was the dad. "Thank you!" she said and dashed off to were the club was meeting. He sighed and pulled a magazine that he had gotten with his purchase of an online game called the world and read though it. One page caught his eye. It read: The world though an online game is not accessible by hackers and are proud to say that no virus has come up yet." "Interesting sounds like a challenge but first go in though the legal way."  
  
After school he had gone home alone and had finished his homework. He walked over to a box labeled 'FRAGILE' and began to pull out computer modems and a large flat screen. It took him a total of only ten minutes to set everything up. He turned it one and put in the cd of 'The World'. The title screen flashed up and he wrote down a username and password. Then the same thing popped again in order to log in. Username: Bane Password: chaos  
  
A figure appeared in the sky land root town and looked around. "cool. Now then lets level up." Said the figure it had a rod with a sword edge attached and was classified as a long arm. "let's see that magazine said.damn what was it.." Said the figure swearing another player looked at him. "Hey need some help?" "Yeah." "What keyword?" "I need an area with level ten." "How about 'Dancing delta hypha'." Said the player. "Thanks oh my name Bane yours?" "Orca. Here call me if you need help." Said Orca and gave him his member address. "Thanks heres mine see you later." Said Bane and disappeared. "Wait he's a newbie?!" shouted Orca and ran after him entering the same field. But a protected sign flashed up. "What? I just came from there." Said Orca and voice called to him. "Oh its you Balmung." "Yes it's just me. Who was the kid?" "Bane and newbie he went to try out a level ten area and now its protected." Said Orca and he and Balmung went to figure out what was going on from a crimson knight. "well that was fun." Said Bane come from a chaos gate. "Hey Bane over here!" shouted a voice and a crimson knight appeared next to Bane and grabbed his arms and put them behind his back. "Hey!" snapped Bane and Orca and Balmung came up. "What are you doing Crim?" asked Balmung "A player reported as Bane hacked into a protected area were the Lady was-" Talking to an administrator. You know that's why we have e-mail and instant massager for. You don't close off and area so they can spend more then an hour talking!" snapped Bane and then smiled. "Orca a friend of yours?" he asked and nodded at Balmung. "Release him he's a newbie a hacker is the only thing that could break a protection area so look around more Crim." Said Balmung and Crim frowned and let him go and disappeared. "What a hard ass." Said Bane and then turned to Orca and Balmung. "Sorry bout the trouble." He said "I'm Balmung." "You know from the hard ass guy that was just here what my name is. Oh yeah" he said and dug into his pocket and pulled out two gold swords. "You guys can have these don't do a long arm like my self much good. Found them in the dungeon." He said and handed one sword to each. "Take my member address if you have any questions or other junk." Said Balmung and Bane nodded. "There's my sister got to go See ya guys later!" he said and logged out.  
  
"Yohsiku! I'm home!" shouted Miaru and she walked into the kitchen and saw her brother fly down the stairs by gripping the rails and sliding down. "Mom's home late so we're on our own for dinner!" he shouted and a few minute latter entered the room. "My aren't we hyper." "No not really just happy that game The world its fun." He said and she blinked. "Since when have you been into online RPG's?" she asked normally she was to one playing games. "Until recently." He said and then added "Though they deserve a good wake up call." "Like what?" "A virus."  
  
~*~ Ok threes more coming up so stay until the then end for the next chapter will come soon! So stay with this. The next chapter involves: a great hacking job, new friends and enemies, a girl in all white, and a good fight between Bane and Crim. And don't forget to review! 


End file.
